1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit for a data communications outlet, and in particular a kit with a housing of one integral part that is breakably separable into individual housing components for assembly.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a flexible wiring arrangement and provision for future applications has been increasingly important in the building industry. In order to adapt to the rapidly changing technology and also, for example, to the future growth of a company and their data communications needs, it is desirable that the communications connections between the various rooms of a building be quickly readaptable to a new wiring arrangement. In the past, as the data communication requirements grew, extra cables often had to be installed within the building, this being very expensive and adding a mass of wires, increasing repair and maintenance times which also required specialists.
In order to overcome these problems, the communications cabling concept has changed to a more flexible system, for example as shown in publication WO 87/07775, whereby a multiple purpose data communications cable (for example comprising data and/or telephone cables apart from the standard insulated electrical conducting wires) is distributed throughout the building and connecting these cables to the communications outlet. These outlets are designed such that there is an insert that makes data communications connection between a wall, floor or structure mounted connector box which is connected to the cable, and a user plug connected to a portable device for example. If this portable device is to be removed and replaced by another device requiring a different data communications connection, the insert is quickly removed from the connector box and replaced with another insert adapted to receive the plug of the new device.
Depending on the users needs therefore, the inserts are usually offered separately from the outlet connector box.
This outlet connector box is mounted separately to a structure, and it is desirable to have an outlet connector that can be installed in many different types of structures such as a wall or a floor or a cable canal, in order to satisfy as many needs as possible with only one set of parts.
It is also desirable to offer kits for assembly that have as few loose pieces as possible as this reduces the inventory and handling costs.
To enable the fixed outlet connector to be installable in many different structures, it is often necessary that the required mounting depth within the structure for this connector is quite small and yet it is desirable that the exterior portion of the outlet connector not project far out as the risk of damage thereto by people or moving of furniture, for example, is quite high.
It is also desirable to have quick access to the outlet connector such that the insert can be quickly removed or for modification or reparation of the outlet connector box.